


Слепой глаз

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood, Darkiplier - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Джек бездумно листал каналы второй час к ряду, но чертов ящик совсем не помогал отвлечься. Как будто специально, все, на что он натыкался, были либо третьесортные ужастики, либо выпуски новостей с кадрами, подозрительно напоминающими третьесортные ужастики. На улицах что-то происходило. Либо все новостные каналы разом подхватили какой-то особый вид лихорадки, либо по городу уже не первую неделю шаталось настоящее чудовище, наводя ужас на весь преступный мир.А Марк пропал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr One-shots and Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872448) by [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty). 



> Вдохновленно собственной заявкой и вот этим шикарным исполнением - http://archiveofourown.org/works/7872448/chapters/18611479  
> Бета - Olie-li

Джек бездумно листал каналы второй час к ряду, но чертов ящик совсем не помогал отвлечься. Как будто специально, все, на что он натыкался, были либо третьесортные ужастики, либо выпуски новостей с кадрами, подозрительно напоминающими третьесортные ужастики. На улицах что-то происходило. Либо все новостные каналы разом подхватили какой-то особый вид лихорадки, либо по городу уже не первую неделю шаталось настоящее чудовище, наводя ужас на весь преступный мир, щедро поливая переулки кровью. Со слов полиции, такой резни город не видел уже лет двадцать, с последних бандитских воин. С маленьким изменением, что сейчас под раздачу попадали уже абсолютно все, не глядя на их принадлежность к той или иной банде. На все вопросы полиция только разводила руками, не давала комментариев, и у Джека просто физически уже не оставалось сил на них злиться. Он на собственном горьком опыте убедился, насколько эти напыщенные копы некомпетентны.

Марк пропал две недели назад, за ночь до первого репортажа о нарисовавшемся маньяке, и хотя, к счастью, не было ни тела, ни каких-либо подтверждений смерти, в голову Джеку лезли не самые приятные мысли. Черт возьми, в прошлую пятницу его самого чуть не избили в двух шагах от работы за жалкую двадцатку в кошельке! Зная Марка и его геройство, иногда граничащее с отчаянной глупостью, о чем можно было думать вообще?

И полиция совсем не помогала. Ему крайне недвусмысленно намекнули, что Марк — взрослый самостоятельный человек и волен ходить, куда его душе угодно, не докладывая о каждом своем шаге. Джек ему никто, заявление примут только от родственников и вообще много чего еще. Но Джек ходил снова и снова, кивал на одинаковые лекции, но в итоге чистым упрямством убедил их заявление принять. Не то чтобы это что-то изменило, ведь Марк как будто испарился.

***

Голова гудела так, что казалось, разорвется в любой момент. Где-то на фоне взвыла сирена, залаяли собаки и что-то громыхнуло. Пульсирующая боль, начавшаяся в висках медленно, верно поползла дальше, стягивая череп тугим обручем. В опасной близости раздались голоса:

— Думаешь, он живой? — озабочено поинтересовался звонкий голос.

— Сомневаюсь, с такой высоты рухнул, — вздохнул сиплый женский.

Чьи-то руки осторожно ощупали сначала запястья, а потом переместились на шею, в попытке нащупать пульс хоть где-нибудь.

— А ведь живой, — удивленно пробормотала женщина. — Сынок, ты в порядке?

«В порядке» — очень растяжимое понятие, и если не считать адской мигрени и тумана в голове и ваты во всем теле вместо костей, конечно, почему бы и не в порядке? Как будто этого было не достаточно, левый глаз горел адским пламенем, а правый просто не желал открываться.

— Скажи что-нибудь, как тебя зовут?

— Марк, — с огромным трудом прохрипел он, когда имя услужливо всплыло из тумана в голове. — Что происходит?

Но ответа уже не услышал. Вслед за именем нахлынули воспоминания: выстрел, резкая боль, грязный переулок, кошелек в луже, фейерверк кровавых брызг на картонных коробках и чей-то душераздирающий крик. Что все это вообще должно было означать?

— Марк, Марк оставайся с нами, ты меня слышишь? — врезался в воспоминания чужой голос, выдергивая из мутного водоворота образов.

— Кто вы? — чудом разлепив один глаз, Марк сумел разглядеть сухое морщинистое лицо женщины, маячившего за ее спиной любопытного мальчика лет двенадцати и грязный камень над их головами. Это была интересная информация, но не дающая конкретного ответа. — Где я?

Два дня спустя Марк уже знал это и целый воз странной информации бонусом. Был он под мостом, с которого упал, нашел его мальчик Люк, который там жил с кучкой бездомных. Для тех, у кого ничего, по сути, нет, они приняли Марка — находившегося абсолютно не в себе — удивительно радушно: пустили в свое маленькое убежище, дали полежать на продавленном диване, налили что-то в жестяную кружку и даже попытались оказать медицинскую помощь. Никто из них не был врачом, но один мужчина назвался бывшим военным, осмотрел Марка и вынес вердикт, что физически с ним все в порядке, не считая воспаленного глаза и небольшой шишки на затылке.

Но Марк плохо помнил эти два дня. Его голова не переставала болеть, но со временем он с ней смирился и даже сумел кое-как устоять на ногах. С памятью было хуже. В лучшем случае он вспоминал какие-то отрывки, которые никак не мог объяснить. Самым частым гостем были жуткие кадры переулка, вторым было лицо. Чье? Марк не имел ни малейшего понятия, но голубые глаза, русый ежик волос и широкая улыбка засели у него в голове и заставляли сердце сжиматься при каждом видении.

Дни потянулись незаметно: Марк спал днем, пока все занимались своими делами, а ночью бесцельно бродил под мостом, просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Ему очень хотелось поговорить, поблагодарить, хотя бы спросить, но стоило только попытаться завязать разговор, как голова начинала идти кругом от водоворота образов и эмоций. А еще что-то странное, неизвестное, темное и пугающее постоянно клокотало в груди.

И, конечно, Марк не хотел злоупотреблять гостеприимством, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда ему идти. К их чести, никто и не пытался его выгнать. Они просто позволяли ему спать, бродить и даже оставляли еду. Марк отчаянно пытался придумать, как их отблагодарить, не вступая в непосредственный контакт.

Случай представился неожиданно.  
На город уже наползла ночь, и большинство обитателей моста уже разошлись по своим хлипким картонным домишкам спать, как с дороги в их направлении съехала машина. Завидев фары, засидевшиеся полуночники в одно мгновение, разбежались, а Марк остался на насиженном месте в стороне, наблюдать за происходящим. Его голова может и работала не очень, но тут и без нее было ясно — грядет что-то очень нехорошее.

Пара крепких мужчин неспеша выгрузились из машины и хозяйским шагом направились к Форду, единственному не сбежавшему. Завязался разговор. Марк не мог разобрать слов, но гости были явно чем-то недовольны, разговор перешел в спор на повышенных тонах, и когда в воздухе блеснул пистолет, направленный Форду в грудь, мир вокруг Марка остановился. Где-то на задворках воспаленного мозга тревожащее темное, жуткое чувство вспыхнуло с новой силой, какой-то неконтролируемый гнев, заставляющий кулаки инстинктивно сжиматься. Это напугало Марка до чертиков, особенно ощущение того, как злость заполняет его изнутри, хороня под собой все осколки самоконтроля. Он даже не успел моргнуть, как захлебнулся. Что произошло, никто не успел понять, но в одно мгновение перед его глазами встала красная пелена, а в следующее он уже стоял в окружении трех тел и шокированного Форда.

— У тебя глаз того, — было первое, что сказал Форд. Марк бездумно поднял руку и стер кровавую слезу, катившуюся по щеке.

Он даже не успел испугаться до конца, как снова увидел перед своими глазами уже знакомую картину. Странные видения переулка вдруг встали на свои места: он шел домой с работы, услышал в переулке чей-то крик и, естественно, не смог пройти мимо. Какой-то отморозок наставил пистолет на пожилого мужчину с кошельком в руке, и когда Марк шагнул в переулок, отморозок испугался, направил пистолет уже на него и, случайно или нет, спустил курок. Пуля попала точно в глаз.  
Глупый конец, однако, какой-то наркоман и грязный переулок. Марк удивительно отчетливо вспомнил, как за секунду до падения в нем вспыхнула такая знакомая сейчас всепоглощающая ярость. Этот торчок так просто забрал у него все, забрал жизнь, забрал Джека.

А следующий кадр — уже рука на чужом горле, хруст ломающихся костей и брызги крови во все стороны.

— Марк, приятель, поговори со мной, — услышал он вдруг голос Форда. Тот не решался двинуться. Что уж там, даже взгляд от Марка отвести. На это у него были все причины, ведь Марк выглядел жутковато — с перекошенным в адской гримасе лицом, взглядом в никуда, кровавыми подтеками на лице. И только что голыми руками убившего трех громил.

— Я, — прохрипел Марк, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Что?

Напуганные тишиной больше, чем возможными выстрелами, люди высунули головы из своих укрытий, и, увидев Форда в целости и сохранности, поспешили к ним. И через каких-то полчаса все восемь человек, исключая маленького спящего Люка и Марка, привычно устроившегося поодаль, сидели у горящей бочки, коллективно переваривая происходящее. Все были удивлены, но почему-то совсем не напуганы. Обнаружив окровавленного Марка, живого-здорового Форда и три трупа, никто не стал пугаться, поднимать панику и впадать в истерику. Откровенно говоря, Марку даже показалось, что отреагировали они уж слишком спокойно. Старушка Джейн, к примеру, удовлетворенно плюнула в одно из тел и, не моргнув глазом, помогла запихнуть его в багажник, бормоча себе под нос: «повадились нам угрожать, уроды, забрали моего Джонни, ну ничего, и кто в итоге сдох под мостом как шавка, а?». Оставшиеся тела последовали за первым, и, разобравшись с ними, все набросились на Форда с вопросами, благополучно не трогая Марка.

Женщина, чье имя выскользнуло у него из головы, только предложила ему влажную тряпку вытереть лицо с руками, но на этом все. Марк резко почувствовал себя последним засранцем, ведь он, должно быть, представлял собой ту еще картину: эти люди его приютили, а он за три дня им едва ли пару предложений сказал, а сейчас вообще устроил то еще шоу.

— Спасибо, — благодарность сорвалась с языка еще до того, как он до конца успел это осознать. — Простите, я не хотел, я не знаю что произошло.

— Вот не надо этого, — на полпути обернулась она, одарив Марка довольной ухмылкой. — Да ты просто спаситель, приятель. Не знаю, как ты уложил их, но эти засранцы у нас много крови попили, никто по ним скучать и не будет. Когда полегчает, подходи к огню, люди хотят видеть своего героя.

Закончив оттирать кровь, Марк вдруг понял, что впервые чувствует себя таким умиротворенным. Ничего не болело, не кружилось и не клокотало в груди. Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и не позволяя себе передумать, Марк нырнул в общий разговор. Сначала неуверенно и бочком, но разговор кипел как чайник на огне, и сам того не заметив, Марк оказался втянут в общий возбужденный гомон. Люди и вправду хотели видеть своего «героя»; никто не решался хлопнуть по плечу или пожать руку, но громко и без малейшего зазрения совести радовались все без исключения.

Только намного позже, когда все расползлись по кроватям, а Марк остался созерцать небо, затянутое тяжелыми грязными тучами, его вдруг резко прошибла мысль: ему хорошо. «Пять минут» растянулись в долгие часы разговоров, головная боль отошла на второй план, и он провел удивительно много времени в шумной компании, ни разу не испытав это жуткое чувство ярости, преследующее его с момента первого пробуждения. С удивительной ясностью Марк понял, что ему нужно делать дальше.

— Спасибо вам за все, я должен уйти, — было первое, что он сказал едва проснувшемуся Форду. — Я помог вам, теперь я должен помочь городу. Только так я найду Джека.

— Кто такой Джек? — не понял бродяга, удивленно глядя на Марка. — Ты что-то вспомнил?

— Не много, не совсем. Но я знаю, что нужно делать. Я вас не забуду, но сейчас мне нужно уйти, ты не мог бы, — Марк замялся, но все уже твердо решил. — Поблагодарить всех от моего имени? Я не, — он снова сделал паузу. Форд слушал не перебивая. — Не могу… Не хочу… Не знаю, что сказать, пожалуйста?

— Лады приятель, беги навстречу приключениям и береги себя. И не забывай стариков, мы тебя уж точно не забудем, — серьезно кивнул ему Форд, а потом улыбнулся в попытке поддержать.

Марк слабо, но искренне улыбнулся в ответ.

— Из вас старая только старушка Джейн, которая, скорее всего, надерет зад кому угодно, если действительно захочет, — но улыбка не задержалась на его лице надолго, через какие-то пару секунд между бровями снова залегла глубокая складка. — Спасибо за все еще раз.

***

Джек в сердцах хлопнул крышкой ноутбука и уткнулся лбом в выступающий логотип сбоку. Две недели, две долбаных недели и ничего, вообще. В телевизоре, бубнившем в углу, как раз закончилась кулинарная передача, и начались новости, треща о новоявленном Потрошителе, как будто без этого было недостаточно тошно. Джек прислушался на всякий случай, но ничего нового, только мутное описание от пары случайных очевидцев: предположительно мужчина, среднего роста, вероятно средних лет, скорее всего белый. Да под это описание подходила половина города, если не всей страны. Одну только примечательную деталь удалось узнать наверняка, но и она звучала скорее как последствие шока — кровавые глаза. Услышав снова эту ерунду, Джек недовольно фыркнул. Что за чушь, цвет кожи у них значит «предположительно, потому что слишком темно», а как кровавые глаза, так сразу. Любят же новости наводить панику. В подтверждение его мыслей, диктор на экране затрещал с такой скоростью, как будто за ним этот самый маньяк и гнался: «Последние анализы выявили ужасающие факты — большинство жертв были еще живы в процессе расчленения, полиция настоятельно просит жителей…» Джек щелкнул пультом, прерывая словесный поток.

Надежда немного отвлечься на разговоры провалилась с треском, полчаса в чате и ничего кроме «все будет хорошо» и «не переживай ты так, он в порядке, точно вернется». Но Джек не винил своих друзей, конечно, нет, он две недели стабильно сходит с ума, и они, сидя в разных странах на чертовых других континентах только и могут делать, что печатать бесполезные утешения и присылать видео с котиками. Джек предпочел отключиться и просто не портить никому настроение, они же все равно не могли ему помочь, как бы ни старались.

Когда часы на тумбочке показали половину одиннадцатого, вместо того чтобы, как все приличные люди, отправиться спать, Джеку до ужаса захотелось выпить. Сон вообще как-то отошел на второй план с исчезновением Марка: для начала, он не мог физически заставить свой мозг успокоиться и закрыть глаза, сколько бы ни утыкался носом в подушку Марка, которая уже и не пахла ничем по большому счету, совсем не успокаивала. А когда усталость брала свое, кошмары не оставляли ни малейшей надежды выспаться.

Виной  
всему были новости. Джек никогда не считал себя особо слабонервным: кино и компьютерные игры, изобилующие расчлененкой, давно научили его спокойно есть в процессе просмотра, но в этих репортажах было что-то другое. Для начала, это была не бутафория или набор пикселей, а самое настоящее кровавое месиво буквально за углом, и мысль, которая не давала ему покоя была проста: где-то там может быть Марк. И да, у него все еще не было никаких логичных оснований это полагать, ведь тела хоть и были чуть ли не растерзаны, на лицо оставались вполне узнаваемыми, но кто может сказать наверняка? Сколько этот мясник мог упрятать? Или забрать с собой? Или… или… Фантазия Джека в столь ужасном ключе заходила далеко, сколько бы он не пытался себя контролировать.  
Так или иначе, сон не рассматривался как вариант на ближайшую ночь, и вообще, завтра выходной и не нужно на работу, так что Джек решил плюнуть на все и пойти за пивом, которого, естественно, не оказалось в холодильнике. Прогулка до не-такого-уж-ближайшего магазина по улицам, где бродит какой-то псих? Что вообще может пойти не так?

Горько усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Джек натянул первую подвернувшуюся под руку толстовку и вышел за дверь, бросив быстрый взгляд в зеркало. Маньяки на улицах они конечно маньяками, но если его, небритого, взъерошенного и с недельными синяками под глазами не примут за местного наркомана и вообще пустят в магазин, будет уже хорошо.

Ночной воздух встретил его бодрой прохладой и запахом бензина — родной город, что может быть лучше полуночной прогулки. До магазина он добрался быстро и без приключений, купил пару бутылок и побрел домой по длинной дороге, в надежде устать как следует и, может, поспать для разнообразия. Их район в целом считался благополучным. Квартирки недорогие, но вполне себе приличные, как и соседи, так что Джек не ожидал особых проблем, что бы там в новостях не передавали. В такой час все уже спали, и Джек просто брел в тишине, иногда прерываемой гулом машин где-то поблизости. И, естественно, в какой-то момент он почувствовал на себе взгляд. Какое клише!  
Втянув голову в плечи и повторяя про себя, что это все просто нервы шалят, Джек ускорил шаг, едва не срываясь на бег. До дома оставалось еще добрых десять минут, но ощущение не проходило, и в какой-то момент Джек был готов поклясться, что услышал всплеск лужи из переулка. Не особо в это веря, он пробормотал себе под нос: «Это просто крысы», и, не рассчитав, громыхнул бутылками о фонарный столб. Громкий звук чуть не заставил его сердце выскочить из груди, и, плюнув на все, он припустился изо всех сил, хлопнув входной дверью в рекордные сроки.

— Больше никогда так делать не буду, — пообещал он пустой квартире, облокотившись о стену в попытке перевести дух.

Забравшись под душ, Джек мысленно крыл себя последними словами. Зачем он вообще позволил себе быть таким беспечным? Да, на данный момент все очень плохо и все такое, но дальше-то что? Как бы родители отнеслись и к его «таинственному» исчезновению или, чего хуже, телу в подворотне? Да, они не разговаривали сто лет, да, они не одобряли переезд, бойфренда и вообще все, что он в последнее время делает… Джек недовольно отмахнулся от мыслей о родителях. Это был какой-то плохой пример. Вместо этого поток понесся в привычном направлении, к Марку. Вот если бы он, нет, когда бы он вернулся и не нашел Джека? Или нашел во все том же переулке? А что, если его самого найдут в переулке? Мысль снова пошла в жутком направлении, и Джек зло шмыгнул носом, игнорируя пощипывание в глазах.

Все еще хотелось пить, так что Джек вооружился бутылками, прихватил ноутбук и залез в кровать. Как ни странно, «бодрящая» прогулка сделала свое дело и, едва открыв вторую, он сам того не заметив, уснул. А проснулся дрожа от холода и какого-то странного стука. Стучали вроде как во сне, очень настойчиво, и, проснувшись крайне дезориентированным, Джек не сразу сообразил, что стук перешел в реальность. Но первым ему в глаза бросилось открытое окно, которое сто процентов было закрыто, когда он только ложился спать. На улице даже не было ветра, что же могло пойти не так? Он не успел подумать об этом как следует, стук повторился, и он поспешил к двери. Часы показывали половину шестого утра, гости в такое время, мягко говоря, неожиданны.

— Джек.

Джек в ответ только раскрыл рот, не веря своим глазам. На пороге стоял Марк. Взъерошенный, в треснувших солнцезащитных очках, черной толстовке явно не по размеру и нелепо гладко выбритый, с парой свежих царапин на щеках. Джек захлопнул рот, протер глаза и снова его раскрыл, до конца не уверенный, что вообще проснулся.

— Ты, ты вернулся, ты живой, ты в порядке, — выпалил он в итоге скороговоркой, не решаясь протянуть руку. Происходящее казалось каким-то странным сном и коснись Джек его сейчас, Марк рисковал испариться в воздухе, будто его и не было.

— Немного, — Марк испаряться не торопился, только неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. — Я войду?

Джек в ответ, все еще не рискуя даже моргать, коротко кивнул и отодвинулся с прохода. И даже полчаса спустя, после душа, в который он бесстыдно подглядывал каждые тридцать секунд, все еще не доверяя себе и всему происходящему до конца, Марк все еще не казался достаточно реальным. Это, правда, не помешало Джеку поплакать от радости, пробить на слезу Марка и буквально не выпускать его из рук с тех самых пор.

— Зачем это? — наконец спросил Джек после доброго часа красноречивых объятий, глядя на странные очки. Они удобно устроились на диване, с головой Джека на коленях Марка и его пальцами в волосах. Прежде чем ответить, Марк долго жевал нижнюю губу. Джек сразу же почувствовал, как грядет что-то очень нехорошее.

— Я должен много тебе рассказать, постарайся не, — он опять замялся, а Джек в нетерпении принял вертикальное положение, беря Марка за руку в качестве поддержки. — Нервничать.

И снял очки, демонстрируя налитые кровью, в самом прямом смысле, глаза. Его взгляд встретился со взглядом Джека, и выражение чистейшего шока на его лице заставило Марка испытать самую настоящую физическую боль. Бездумно сосредоточившись на «очищении» и поисках, он фактически ни разу не остановился подумать о том, как Джек может на это отреагировать. Он почему-то был уверен, что Джек ждет, скучает и будет просто рад его видеть, но может, он просто проецировал свои чувства? Джек не слепой, не глухой и уж точно не глупый, он все это время смотрел новости и, очевидно, мог сложить два и два. И главный вопрос, вытекающий из всего этого: готов ли он принять такого Марка. Нового Марка. Другого Марка.

Решив не давать Джеку времени на панику и неправильные выводы, — хотя какие уж неправильные выводы из такого — Марк принялся рассказывать все: переулок, выстрел, пробуждение под мостом, милые бездомные, их незваные гости с оружием на перевес, резкое прозрение и дальнейший рейд по городу в попытке помочь ему и в надежде вспомнить. Как в итоге вышел к их району и долго рыскал в поисках дома.

Джек слушал, не моргая, и к удивлению Марка, по мере отчаянной попытке объяснений, его лицо понемногу расслаблялось. Настала очередь Марка не верить в происходящее, когда в конце рассказа, Джек посмотрел на него тепло. Черт возьми, любя.

— Но ты вернулся, — пробормотал он едва слышно, наконец, прикрыв глаза. — Ко мне. Искал все это время, поверить не могу.

Марк тоже все еще не мог.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже совсем съехал с катушек, но я сейчас чертовски счастлив, — для Джека все встало на свои места. Еще с их первой встречи он понял, что у Марка проблемы с чувством справедливости.

Все эти взгляды на отморозков на улицах, выражение лица, когда по новостям передавали очередное происшествие с ограблением, убийством или изнасилованием, блог в интернете, тщетные попытки что-то изменить и вспышки отчаянного гнева после постоянных неудач. Джек поддерживал его, когда мог, но что могли сделать два человека, сами-то далекие от идеалов общества? Что ж, теперь Марк может.

— Не уходи больше так надолго, ладно? — медиа выставляла его чудовищем, но Джек больше не мог им верить. У него под боком сейчас сидел Марк, его Марк. Пускай белки его глаз были залиты кровью, которая понемногу уже начинала топить и темную радужку, но это все равно его Марк.

— Конечно, — только и смог сказать Марк, окончательно выжатый своим же рассказом.

— Хорошо, тогда мы будем в порядке, — и Джек улегся обратно, беспечно устроив голову у него на коленях. — И разберемся со всем с утра.

Марк все еще не помнил, как они познакомились, и что свело их вместе, но сейчас он отчетливо видел, почему. И в первый раз за их счастливое воссоединение втянул его в поцелуй. Джек воодушевленно ответил, не колеблясь ни секунды.

***

— Тот малый, как его звали, Марк? — ни с того, ни с сего вдруг спросила Джейн, флегматично помешивая суп в жестяной банке. — Ты гляди что творит.

— Чего сразу он? — буркнул в ответ Форд, беря в руки газету. На первой полосе красовалась фотография запакованного в пакет тела с целым морем крови вокруг.

— Ты знаешь, я такое видела уже однажды. Это все городской дух! Мстит за всех, кого эти собаки поубивали и оставили гнить, а теперь на их месте сами валяются, с кишками на асфальте, — она зло стукнула ложкой по краю банки, заставив всю шаткую конструкцию бочки и сетке на ней закачаться.

— Бабуль, ты про то кино во вчерашней клинике? — влез в разговор Люк, крутившийся неподалеку. Бабушка недовольно на него зыркнула, а Форд сипло рассмеялся.

— Нашла кому страху наводить! Не знаю, дух, Марк или что, но в одном я согласен, им так и надо.

— Хороший был парень, — вернулась она к теме пару минут спустя, когда суп окончательно закипел. — Надеюсь, с ним все в порядке.

— Очевидно, — пожал плечами Форд, откладывая газету. — Город подчищает. Давно пора.


End file.
